Nega duck's pain
by gftamail145
Summary: this is my first time writing a fanfic, but you know if it sucks it sucks and if it's okay it's okay, any way the summary: Nega duck has a pain in his chest and Bushroot and Quacker jack try to help him, yeah thats all I got for a summary also heres a little heads up these characters are problly going to be a little out of character in this story, but not much


Chapter 1

Nega duck felt a pain in his chest, this was nothing new he had been experiencing the pain for the last couple of weeks sometimes it would be small pains at other times the pains would be so bad that blood would gush from his beak, however he never told anybody what was going on ,he never went to the doctor for it either, but today felt different his vision was blurry, and blood gushed from his beak, he never felt a pain as bad as this one, he tried to shake it off but the pain was to powerful , " well I'll just deal with it today " Nega duck said. later that day, " are you sure you're okay " Bush root asked " I'm sure " Nega duck said ,another shock of pain washed over Nega duck but he shrugged it off and walked away, " I'm starting to wonder if Bush root found out my secret " Nega duck said to himself " what secret? " asked Quaker jack " how did you do that? " Nega duck asked "do what?" Quaker jack asked back "never mind, so how long were you listening to me?"Nega duck asked "long enough to know you have a secret "Quaker jack said "pffft what secret, I don't have a secret I don't even know what you're talking about " Nega duck said nervously " well I guess if you don't want to talk I'll just go" Quaker jack said as he walked away, Nega duck sighed in relief, and the rest of the day was pain and Quaker jack looking at Nega duck funny. Later that day, " why are looking at me like that" Nega duck said "well it's just that you've been acting funny lately and you haven't been doing anything much" Quaker jack said "well that's because ... because" Nega duck was trying to think of an excuse to hide what was wrong with him "well" Quaker jack said waiting for an answer "wow look at the time I gotta go see ya" Nega duck said while walking away "well now I know he's hiding something" Quaker jack said to himself. "Quaker jack what are you doing?" Bush root asked "spying on Nega duck" Quaker jack answered "why?" Bush root asked "because I can tell he's hiding something" Quaker jack said "Quaker jack he's Nega duck he hides a lot of things" Bush root said "well, yeah but this time seems a little less dangerous then his other secrets" Quaker jack said "well I guess there's nothing I can say but good luck " Bush root said as he walked away, Quaker jack spied on Nega duck for two weeks but didn't see anything interesting going on, "well he's still acting weird" Quaker jack said to himself "when are you going to give up?" Bush root asked Quaker jack turned around to see an annoyed Bush root "look I know when something is wrong with someone and there is something wrong with Nega duck, all I have to do is find out what" Quaker jack said Bush root sighed and said "look I'm pretty sure nothing's going on with him" "what are you guys talking about" a voice said they jumped and quickly turned around it was Nega duck "uh n-no-nothing" Quaker jack and Bush root said they knew if Nega duck found out they were talking about him something bad was bound to happen to them, but when they took a closer look at Nega duck they noticed he looked a little weak almost like he was in some sort of pain, "are you alright, you don't look too good?" Bush root asked "I'm fine" Nega duck said with a shakey voice, Bush root could tell he was lying but they didn't say anything "so what's been going on with you lately?" Quaker jack asked "what do you mean?" Nega duck asked back "you've been acting a little funny lately and you look like you're a little sick" Quaker jack said, when Quaker jack said that Nega duck knew he couldn't hide his secret forever he would have to tell someone sooner or later, Nega duck sighed "alright if I tell you guys a secret of mine do you promise not to tell anyone?" Nega duck asked "I guess so" Quaker jack and Bush root said "alright but first we need to go some were privet" Nega duck said he didn't want the others finding out.


End file.
